


The Sephiroth reveal finally broke me

by Hopeater



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeater/pseuds/Hopeater
Summary: After an escape attempt gone wrong, the first thing Galeem sees after being cut in half by Sephiroth is Dharkon.
Relationships: Darz | Dharkon/Kiira | Galeem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Sephiroth reveal finally broke me

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write something in this tag. Enjoy it, it'll probably never happen again.

**You alright?**

Galeem blinked, groaning as she sat up. She looked down at her chest, frowning. The formerly spotless skin of the vessel she was inhabitating now had a fine, golden line marking the body vertically right in the middle. _Urgh... I’ll be fine._

**That’s good. Careful, you’re still weakened.** She turned toward Dharkon, who had a worried expression on his face, and took a good look at herself. She wasn’t glowing as brightly as usual, her skin a soft gold instead of the usual bright white. **Didn’t expect you to be so easily thwarted.**

_Look, I was I supposed to know the Hands would let_ fucking Sephiroth _in?_ She snapped at the Lord of Darkness. _Also, in case you didn’t notice, he came at me from the back. It’s just- I- he caught me off-guard._

**Well, bully for you!** Dharkon snarked right back, putting his clawed hands on his hips before looking away. **If I was you, I wouldn’t expect a rematch happening anytime soon... he and Cloud are... working through some stuff.**

_Damn it all..._ Galeem cursed, falling back down to the ground. _When I was so close to getting out of that circus too._

She pretended not to notice Dharkon sitting next to her. **It’s not that bad, you just need to learn how to relax.**

_Easy to say for you, you’re not the one everyone hates!_

**We both got thrown out of that window by the wrestler.** He reminded her. Galeem reacted by turning away from him. **I’ve just been trying to make amends with the Smashers. You know, the thing you did with me a few days ago before you decided to try and run off?**

She sighed, her tone more nostalgic. _That’s different. They ruined everything I worked for, and you’re too kind for your own good._

Dharkon laughed nervously. **Just existing his enough for me to corrode reality.**

_And that was the only thing standing between you and making friends._ Galeem noted. She started sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest and watching as Dharkon looked away, rubbing his neck and the purple shade of his face starting to turn pink. _It’s just what you are. A good person._

**I’m pretty sure you forgot the idiot in here.** He noted, turning pinker when Galeem shook her head.

I mean it. You’re a good person. Galeem reassured him. I’m certainly not.

**Hey, don’t say that-**

_It’s true, Dharkon._ She cut him off. _You’re nice, I’m not. We are opposites after all._

**... For what’s it’s worth? You didn’t try to kill anyone until they tried to stop you from leaving.** Dharkon noted. **And you keep the villains away from me. That’s pretty nice.**

_I wasn’t even trying to do anything._ She hissed. _I just wanted to go back home! Or... what’s left of it anyways._

**I... uh...** Dharkon looked off awkwardly to the side. **You wanna go back to the mansion? I’m gonna have to stay here to make sure Sephiroth doesn’t try to- I don’t know, blow up the sun or something-**

_Bring down a meteor._

**-but I called Kirby and Meta Knight in reinforcements.** Galeem looked at Dharkon in disbelief. **Don’t- don’t worry! Kirby’s here to take you back ho- the mansion, and Meta Knight is here to help with handling Sephiroth- from what I understood, they forgot to put the restraints on the newcomer and they’re gonna let Meta use his from the Brawl days.** There was a pause. **Was Meta that powerful during the Brawl tournament?**

_After his twelve-wins streak in three days, he was only allowed to fight against people who volunteered to fight against him, and he_ still _came out as Brawl’s uncontested champion. You do the math._

**Oh dear...**

“Geem-poyo! Dakon-poyo!” The two being turned toward the voice, seeing Kirby run toward them at high speed before jumping onto Galeem, hugging her. “You okie? Dakon-poyo said you were cut! In two! And you not all glowy...” They had a sad pout on their face.

_I... I’m going to be fine, alright?_ Galeem reassured Kirby, who nodded. _I’ve already healed, I just need to gather my strength._

“We came as fast as we could.” Meta Knight stated, appearing in front of them. “Where’s Cloud?”

Dharkon rose up. **Some distance away, I thought it was a good idea to get Galeem away from the fighting first.**

“A wise decision. Kirby?” The toddler turned toward their father. “Can I trust you with taking Galeem back to the mansion?”

“Uh-uh!” Kaabi confirmed, nodding. They got off Galeem, taking her hand in theirs as she started standing up.

**Good.** Dharkon stated, before taking Meta Knight’s hand as shadows gathered to their feet. **We’re off then.**

_Stay safe._ Galeem told him, his eye widening before shadows wrapped him to another location. She sighed, and started following Kirby, who was looking at her with a big smile. _What?_

“I didn kno you and Dakon-poyo were friens!” Kirby stated, giggling cheerfully.

Galeem sighed, exhausted. _You know what?_ She looked off to the side, feeling her face warming up. _I didn’t either._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! ^^


End file.
